cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters of Indonesia
Comprising of over 3,000 islands, Indonesia is one of the least explored areas in the world, and scientists have calculated thousands of undiscovered animals and cryptids residing there. A lot of evidence points to this conclusion coming from both natives '''and '''western scientists. Starting with the Orang pendek a bipedal ape well know to the native Indonesians. The Orang pendek is said to resemble a 1m tall, powerfully built ape,with broad shoulders, large chest and covered in orange-red hair. It also has a Gorilla-like head with an almost humanoid nose. Some of the best evidence to prove its existence are hair and fecal samples and footprints, that combine human and ape-like characteristics. While searching for the Orang pendek a scientist by the name of Debbie Martyr heard rumour of another mystery beast called the Cigua. Now the Cigua is supposed to be a large aggressive cat that dwells east of Mt Kerinci. Its described as being slightly smaller than the Sumatran tiger, but to be more heavily built and to have a mane like ruff about its neck. The Cigua is not the only mystery cat either, another cat is said to inhabit the Lesser Sunda islands. About the size of a domestic cat its most striking feature are a pair of knob-like structures on its head like a small pair of horns. The land is not not the only place inhabited by cryptids, they also inhabit the air one of these is the Ahool a giant bat. The name of this creature derives from the call it makes as it flies over river searching for fish. Said to dwell on the volcanic island of Java, the Ahool has a tremendous wing-span of up to 3.5m,it is described as having short grey fur and a flattish monkey-like head. Another bat-like creature is the Orang batti translated as the flying man. Of all Indonesia's mystery beasts the Orang batti is certainly the most remarkable. Said to stand 1.5m tall, a long thin tail, large bat-like wings, red skin and a human-like body.It has been claimed that this horrifying creature abducts babies taking them back to their volcanic abodes. These are just a small selection of Indonesia's Cryptid]]enigmatic beasts, some are more believable than others but at least some must be real. Especially as Indonesia contains some of the most inhospitable jungles in the world. It was not until recently that some significant discoveries were made, such as a colony of Coelacanths found in 1998, originally thought only to be found off the Comoro islands. While in 1994 a new species of tree kangaroo with extremely distinct characteristics. Not forgetting the Komodo dragon the worlds largest lizard reaching lengths of over 3m long, so if something as large as the Komodo dragon can remain unknown for so long. Then surely there is,hope of some of the above cryptids and more remaining undetected. The only way to know for sure is if adventuring scientists search Indonesia's magnificent but inhospitable jungle terrain, to prove one way or the other. This is a list of the craziest cryptids roaming the formidable islands. Category:Indonesia Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Supernatural Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asian cryptids